Ahoy, Buttercup!
by iamnotreal
Summary: I don't actually know where the plot of this story is going.  Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.
1. Bang, bang

"Are you ready, Ken?"

"Shit, dude. I don't know how you do this. We haven't even left the car and I'm freaking out…"

Kenny stared out the passenger window, wishing he'd just stayed in bed tonight.

Kenny and his brother were sitting outside a local convenient store. Kevin McCormick has done this before—a stick-up-robbery. He wasn't the slightest bit nervous. But, this was Kenny's first time. Their family is poor, and Kenny knows that they need the money, but deep down (unknown to everyone else) he's still got some morals he'd _like_ to stand up for.

Kenny let out a long sigh as his brother held out a gun for him to take.

"I can't do this."

"Alright, listen, Kenneth," his brother rarely used his whole first name against him; "We don't have time for second thoughts. If you're gonna do it, then man-the-fuck-up, but if you're not, then you better walk home, because I'm doing this with or without you."

Kenny sat there, silent and unmoving for a few seconds staring at his brother, hoping for some sign that this was just a joke and that they could both go home—no such luck. He let out another deep sigh before sliding one of his brother's solid black ski-masks over his head and taking the shiny weapon in his shaking hand.

Kevin mimicked his brother's movements (minus the shaking) and then stared at his brother.

"You ready?"

Kenny took in a deep breath, "Yeah. I guess. Let's just get this over with."

They both exited the car quickly. Kenny couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline as they crept along the side of the building, feeling like he was in a video game.

Kevin went first, busting through the door, into the almost empty store and shouting at whoever the unfortunate bastard was behind the counter, "Alright, give us all the money in the register and I won't shoot you, got it?"

Kenny, who had followed his brother in, stopped dead in his tracks. The small, blonde boy behind the counter looked as if he had already been shot, as if he was dead—he didn't move a muscle.

"Listen, kid, we don't have all night. Just give us the goddamn money."

The boy remained still. Kenny silently thought that he might have had a heart attack and really was dead, just standing there. He couldn't even see him breathing. Apparently his brother thought differently.

Kevin took a few more steps toward the counter, but Kenny stayed put.

"Okay, seriously. I am going to count to three, and if you don't give me all the fucking money in the register I'm going empty this gun on you."

The boy's eyes flickered from Kenny (who hadn't moved from his crouched position at the door) to Kevin about a hundred times. _At least he isn't dead,_ Kenny thought, relieved.

"One…"

_Come one kid, just do it._

"Two…"

_He's not joking—the gun is loaded. __**Please**__, just get the money._

"Thr—"

"Stop!"

Kenny had moved without even knowing. He ran up to his brother and grabbed the barrel of the gun, shoving the aim to the ground. The gun went off and Kenny went to the floor.

Everything became suddenly hazy. His leg hurt. His brother grabbed Kenny's abandoned gun, ripped the ski-mask off Kenny's head and ran out the door. He became suddenly aware that the boy from behind the counter was now at his side, talking to him.

"K-k-kenny? Are you okay?" Kenny could see the small boy shaking.

Kenny glanced down at his own leg and realized just how much blood there was and just how dizzy he was getting.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—I didn't know you worked here. I thought it would be fine. Kevin said it was fine. It's not fine." Kenny knew he was rambling, but didn't know how to stop. His leg really hurt and the room was starting to spin really fast. "I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry, Butters…"

Kenny could tell the smaller boy was crying now and knew that he was talking to him, but couldn't make out any real words.

The room was spinning so fast now that Kenny thought he might throw up. The edges of his vision started to blur. The darkness began to close in until everything was black and suddenly he wasn't aware of anything anymore.


	2. Hello, angel

Kenny's eyes shot open. Everything was white and all the lights around him blinded him. He couldn't feel anything. He was numb.

_Shit. Did I die again?_

"K-kenny? A-are you awake, Kenny?"

_Is that an angel?_

* * *

><p>Kenny blinked about a hundred times before the pure white hospital room finally came into focus. It took him a few minutes to really become totally aware of his surroundings. But, when he did, his cheeks started to burn as he registered who the voice belonged to that he had thought was an angel.<p>

"Oh, geez, Kenny. I'm r-really glad you're awake. I thought you might have… y-you know…d-died. And I just don't think I could handle that, K-kenny. I thought—"

"Butters. Stop." He smiled up at the smaller boy. "I'm okay."

His smile faded quickly when the events that caused this scene flooded his head. He put his hands over his face and began to feel very sick to his stomach.

"Butters, I'm so sorry." He said through his fingers, "I didn't—"

"Don't."

Kenny looked up at Butters, confused. He'd never heard the smaller boy speak with a stern tone before.

"I…" The smaller boy stared down at his hands, looking partially embarrassed. "I told the police that you were in the store as a normal c-customer and that someone else came in with g-guns. They said you wouldn't be ch-charged with anything."

Kenny's eyes widened. He couldn't understand why he would've done this for him.

"Thank you, Butters. But, why?"

"Well, geez, Kenny. You saved my life. If you hadn't d-done what you did… I'd be the one in that hospital bed." Butters looked up, locking eyes with Kenny, "I-I just didn't want you to get in trouble. Th-that's all."

Kenny couldn't help but grin at Butters. _This kid is so damn sweet._ Butter's returned the grin and without a seconds notice had swooped down and enveloped Kenny in a hug. Catching Kenny off-guard he took a sharp breath of air in, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around the boy's smaller frame. Butters released Kenny from the hug just as quickly as he had initiated it.

"S-sorry. I-I just. I have to go." Butters swiftly turned around and was on his way out the door, "S-see you around Kenny."

After Butters left Kenny did not receive any more visitors. This was not surprising to him, considering that his family had no means of paying for transportation (since Kenny and Kevin used quite a bit of gas on their excursion) and probably had no idea he was even injured. At that thought Kenny wondered if Kevin would even tell his parents. _He will if he gets caught_. But Kenny knew that if Kevin got caught then he would tell the police the truth about Kenny being involved and then he would be in just as much trouble. _And so would Butters, for lying._

That thought particularly frightened him, and he couldn't target why. Was it because he knows Butters lied _for_ Kenny, and so he'd feel guilty if Butters got in trouble? Was it because Kenny knows Butters is fragile and can't handle being in the slightest bit of trouble? Or was there some other reason hiding in the depths of Kenny's mind?

He didn't want to think about it—it made his brain hurt.

Kenny tried to roll over onto his side but was quickly reminded of his injured leg when a surge of sharp pain shot through his body.

* * *

><p>"Well, Mr. McCormi—"<p>

"Don't. It's Kenny."

"Well, Mr… Kenny." The doctor looked uncomfortable with the sudden change of superiority. "We're going to give you a prescription for some pain killers, and then you're free to go." He gave Kenny a light-hearted (and very fake) smile. "Is there anyone you'd like to call for transportation?"

"No, sir. I've got that covered."

Kenny knew he had no one to call to come get him. He knew he'd be walking home on his newly bandaged leg. And he also knew that as soon as he got home, there'd be hell to pay for not being there to "provide for the family."

Kenny was definitely not looking forward to going back home.


End file.
